


Making love out of nothing at all

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, True Love, hyuck dont remember nothing, mark is ex of hyuck who return, yukhei is his bf now
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: Después de tres años coleccionando fotografías de los mejores paisajes del mundo durmiendo en una habitación de hotel diferente, subiendo y bajando del avión, comprar ropa  en Bangkok y amanecer en Estambul para estar a las cinco comiendo en Milán, Mark regresa a Seúl, al departamento donde vive su ex novio; pero Donghyuck ya no está. O al menos eso fue lo que él dijo.AU: donde Mark se obsesiona por Donghyuck y su pasado.





	Making love out of nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> soundtrack: making love out of nothing at all

Poco a poco fue tomando asiento en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared con la mirada hacia la nada. Cada minuto en su reloj se volvía eterno, trató de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo, pero por más que respiró profundamente, la emoción de volver a verlo, se acumulaba en su pecho en un nivel que fue incapaz de controlar.

 

Perdido en su propio mundo miró alrededor del pasillo. La última vez que había estado allí, el departamento número 230 tenía un letrero con letras grandes de que decía “en venta”, había una larga fila de tulipanes rodeando la puerta del 234 y la vecina del departamento 250 tenía la puerta abierta; sin embargo,  no fueron los detalles lo que dolía, sino el recuerdo de un beso caliente con sabor a saliva y miel, mientras una voz en su oído le susurraba “te necesito”.

 

Las manos de su novio estaban aferradas a su cuello y cada tres segundos sus labios volvían a encontrarse en un beso húmedo y largo que sólo podía ser interrumpido por una sonrisa que alguno protagonizaba, él lo había envuelto en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas y había comenzando a respirar el dulce aroma de su perfume directamente de su cuello.

 

Recordaba el olor del shampoo de su cabello y que le había besado su frente dos veces. Luego se quedó por varios segundos besando el movimiento que hacía su garganta, como si en aquel momento supiera que iba a ser la última vez que lo hiciera y su vida dependiera  de un hilo que sólo podía manipular el chico de labios bonitos y cabello rojo que tenía enfrente.

 

Cerró los ojos tratando de superar aquella despedida, pero a minutos de verlo y tocar su piel de nuevo, ya estaba afectado lo suficiente como para comenzar a lamentar cada una de sus decisiones.  Tal vez debió contestar sus mensajes y regresar sus llamadas. Explicarle a la primera oportunidad que tuviera que unos sujetos armados habían robado sus pertenencias en Tel Avid a la costas del Mediterráneo de Israel y el ejército que cuidaba a la prensa recomendó no interactuar con personas del exterior.

 

Tal vez debió haber enviado todas las postales que conseguía para que entonces él pudiera saber qué  nuevo lugar pisaba, pero sobre todas las cosas, debió haberle dicho que le esperará porque después de darle la vuelta al mundo, conocer otros labios y sentir otra piel en un motel o con suerte, una habitación de hotel, pudo comprobar lo que desde antes de irse, ya sospechaba, que no podría, ni siquiera intentando, encontrar alguien igual o mejor que él.  

 

¿Pero cómo comenzó todo? esa era su parte favorita.

 

Habían sido mejores amigos por años hasta que entonces sucedió lo inevitable.

 

La pregunta que odiaba responder “¿Mark, qué somos?”. Honestamente, él no lo sabía. No sabía qué contestarle porque tenía que pensar muy bien antes de decir cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarlo o que cosechará ilusiones donde no había. Y era patético, cómo dudaba en estos momentos de lo que sentía, porque justo ahí, en la parte trasera del auto de su hermano, tenía sus brazos rodeando su cintura a la altura de su ombligo, como si Donghyuck, se le fuera a escapar de sus brazos.

 

Lamentable su caso, porque le había bajado las estrellas y el cierre de su pantalón dos veces nada más esa semana y en serio, no tenía remedio, porque hasta hace cinco minutos le estaba comiendo la boca con la excusa de “es para la buena suerte”.

 

Mark tenía una foto de ambos guardada en su cartera y cuando intentaba explicarse así mismo, sobre dónde estaban las fotos con el resto de sus amigos, se decía así mismo que no había mucho espacio entre las tarjetas de crédito y su dinero. Y que con sólo esa pequeña imagen de ambos había hecho una excepción.

 

Él podía evitar la situación como otras veces, volviendo a iniciar otra ronda de besos hasta el cansancio o cambiando el tema. Pero esa noche, él tenía la respuesta en la punta de su lengua, la misma lengua que ahora estaba dibujando la figura de un ocho sobre su garganta y se detuvo para incorporarse en el asiento y mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—¿Qué crees que somos? — preguntó con una tibia sonrisa.

 

—Yo pregunté primero — contestó Donghyuck depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

 

—Podemos intentarlo, quiero intentarlo, si tú también quieres....   — le prometió.

 

Donghyuck había asomado la sonrisa más bonita que nunca antes vio. Mark nunca le diría que había notado las lágrimas silenciosas que se habían formado en sus ojos y era la razón por su mirada estaban brillando mucho. Su mejor forma de consolarlo, sin romper el momento fue iniciando un camino de besos desde sus dedos hasta su hombro derecho.

 

—Mi… amo… — tembló.

 

—Vamos… puedes decirlo… quiero escucharlo — insistió Mark regresando con la misma intensidad la sonrisa.

 

—Será raro… siempre te he dicho Mark… Markuri… Marklee… será extraño ¿no crees? —

 

—Bueno… esta bien, no importa si no es hoy…  tarde o temprano lo dirás — dijo orgulloso.

 

Mark siguió todos sus movimientos con la mirada, lo miró buscar una mejor posición que le permitiera abrazarlo y subirse a su cuerpo, sentándose en su regazo,  mientras Mark recostaba su cabeza en el asiento, más adelante, comenzó a besarlo en los labios más lento que antes.

 

Y el más grande pensaba que el mejor arma de Donghyuck no eran sus comentarios filosos o su ingenio, esa capacidad que tenía para resolver las cosas, no... tampoco, su mejor arma era esta clase de besos, los delicados, donde podía sentir la textura de sus labios, el néctar de su saliva, las caricias de su lengua, donde a mitad del beso gemía en su boca y suspiraba llenando de calor todo su mundo.

 

Los días que Donghyuck estaba con prisa, solía besarlo de manera furiosa y descontrolada, haciendo que sus bocas se lastimaran por los dientes y de acuerdo, tal vez este era un buen momento para admitir que a él también le gustaban esos besos, sobre todos los viernes cuando ninguno tenía casi tiempo. Pero ahora,  al menos esta noche estaba feliz besándolo de esa manera. Volviéndolo todo tan privado, sin juegos ni risas… tan personal.

 

Dos meses. Ocho semanas y un par de horas de la madrugada de la semana nueve. Eso fue todo lo que duró la relación, triste porque no era ni una quinta parte del tiempo que habían sido mejores amigos. Y era imposible que Mark le dijera que le esperara  porque lo último que quería era esclavizar a Donghyuck en un amor a distancia que no tenía fecha de caducidad porque no había certeza sobre qué día, mes y año volvería.

 

Mark tenía que irse sí o sí porque ese era su trabajo, el que tanto amaba, por el que tanto luchó para conseguir en las pasantías de la Universidad y a Donghyuck, de último año en la carrera de dirección y producción artística, le constaba.

 

Tal vez por eso, sabía que Donghyuck lo entendía, a pesar de todo, nunca se opuso a sus sueños, sino todo lo contrario, lo impulsaba. Le había acompañado a comprar maletas nuevas, le regaló un diario de viaje y antes de partir se aseguró de preparar su comida favorita para el viaje. De entre todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho o dicho, nunca le pidió que se quedará.

 

Para ser sincero, no hubo ni un sólo día mientras estuvo afuera, en el que no pensará en que hubiera pasado si Donghyuck le hubiera dicho que no lo hiciera o en que hubiera pasado, si rechazaba el trabajo y esperaba en una bonita sala de oficina otra mejor oportunidad, una que no los hiciera separarse.

 

Pero ya era tarde, pensaba. Y frente a su puerta el tiempo volvió a correr de prisa.  

 

Antes de tocar la puerta, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó su número. Una vez más marcaba número fuera de servicio. Lo intentó cuatro veces y en la quinta se dio por vencido. Seguramente habría cambiado el número o había bloqueado llamadas de números desconocidos, y no ayudaba en nada que la compañía de su teléfono era de Nueva Zelanda o Inglaterra, no estaba seguro, pero lo que sí estaba seguro en este punto, es que al abrirse la puerta cualquier cosa podía pasar.

 

Ya podía imaginarlo gritandole y pedirle que se fuera a la mierda. Lo imaginaba cerrando en segundos esta misma puerta con tan solo verlo, estaba preparado físicamente para todos los golpes que se le vinieran encima y mentalmente, porque seguro, iba a hacerle saber un par de injusticias en su ausencia. Lo que sea, pensaba.

 

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó.

 

Donghyuck apareció a los pocos segundos detrás de esa puerta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Lucía tranquilo y confiado asomado una ligera sonrisa mientras sostenía en su mano derecha un vaso de jugo de naranja. A diferencia de Mark, quien quería gritar de emoción y estaba seguro que su mirada lo expresaba, tal vez si seguía sonriendo, el chico podía tener compasión por él y perdonarlo pronto.

 

Pero Donghyuck no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo con una expresión confundida pero suave al mismo tiempo. Él sin duda, era una historia completamente diferente.

 

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, no llevaba ni un minuto frente a él cuando sentía que un puñetazo le había sacado el aire del estómago. Sólo al verlo comprendió la magnitud del tiempo que dejó correr entre ellos. Tres años. Mil noventa días. Más uno bisiesto. Donghyuck estaba más alto y lucía más maduro que antes con todo ese conjunto de expresiones tan difíciles para el mayor de leer.

 

El chico que tenía enfrente había cambiado las camisas de colores y short de mezclilla por  pantalones negros apretados, camisas de vestir y cinturón del mismo tono de sus zapatos. Con esa expresión tan seria en la cara se veía, elegante, precioso y radiante. Tenía un nuevo estilo de cabello, el que por cierto, ya no era rojo, ahora mantenía un castaño natural que combinaba con sus ojos y lo hacía ver aún más atractivo.

 

Mark podía seguir contemplando cada cosa, cada uno de sus pequeños cambios, pero por ahora sólo los memorizó para pensar en ellos más tarde. Lo único que importaba ahora es que tal vez Donghyuck, pensaba lo mismo que él y por eso estaba sin palabras. Después de todo, ambos habían cambiado, sólo que Mark al mirarse al espejo todos los días no podría notarse así mismo las diferencias.

 

—Donghyuck…  —pronunció despacio su nombre como si necesitara que su boca se acostumbrara de nuevo a decirlo en voz alta y no sólo a vivir en sus pensamientos.

 

—¿Hola? — contestó él en un tono distante mirándole con los ojos abiertos, expectantes.

 

Y de entre todas las cosas que vinieron a su mente, sólo logró decirle −Regresé − habló con emoción en sus palabras y ojos casi llorosos porque el otro actuará como si su regreso no significaba nada para él. No comenzó el abrazo y tampoco lo invitó a pasar como un amigo de verdad lo hubiera hecho — Regresé esta mañana y yo solo… me moría de ganas por volverte a ver y… te ves… diferente  —

 

—¿De verdad? — preguntó avergonzando — ¿De dónde de regresarte? — quiso saber el más jóven aún con la misma expresión confundida en su rostro, ante el silencio después de un segundo  volvió a abrir su boca —¿Cuándo te fuiste? — preguntó con curiosidad.

 

Mark comenzó a sentir miedo de repente, el aire que corría en el pasillo tocó su piel y tuvo escalofríos, tragó saliva nervioso. Una parte de él, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no acercarlo en un abrazo y besarlo ahí mismo. Había pasado mucho tiempo y él de verdad lo necesitaba. Y otra parte de él, no entendía el juego que Donghyuck estaba planeando y cuándo iba a terminarlo para que pudieran tener una conversación real.

 

—¿Donghyuck quién tocó a la puerta? — de pronto, escuchó una segunda voz al interior del departamento. Extrañamente familiar pero no estaba seguro de quién podía hacer — ¿Quién es? ¿Jeno? — volvió a hablar el chico detrás de  Donghyuck.

 

—No es Jeno — dijo Donghyuck contestando a esa voz, sin poder apartar la mirada de Mark, de su rostro, sus facciones, su postura, su tono de voz y de sus ojos negros tan profundos que extrañamente le quitaban el aliento mientras lo estudiaba de esa forma tan extraña.

 

Las preguntas “¿Quién eres?” y “¿Quién fuiste?” se repetían  en su mente. Donghyuck cerró los ojos nervioso y volvió a abrirlos, tres veces. Por mucho que intento, nada, no recordaba nada.

 

—¿Quién e….? — Impaciente, el dueño de la tercera voz se acercó hacia Donghyuck, y apenas comprobó de quien se trataba, se quedó sin palabras al ver la figura del otro hombre, allí, parado frente a la puerta y frente a Donghyuck.

 

Había vivido esta escena en alguna de sus pesadillas. Mark volvía a Seúl para buscar a Donghyuck. Exactamente, como lo imagino Mark lucía confundido y asustado, mirándole de esa forma, exigiendo una explicación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin mentiras, sólo necesitaba la verdad.

 

—¿Wong? —  preguntó Mark incrédulo. —¿Wong Yukhei? —

 

Yukhei se quedó sin voz por un minuto hasta que un mano se aferró a su camisa para llamar su atención —¿Quién es él?—

preguntó Donghyuck con un tono de voz suave, curioso por conocerlo, regresando la mirada hacia Mark, sonriéndole emocionado.

 

—Eh…  —la sangre se le fue a los piés pero lo superó pronto, el otro estaba peor, pensó— Se llama Mark…— Donghyuck estaba por hablar pero lo interrumpió — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Yukhei arrastró a Donghyuck para que se quedará detrás de él.

 

Y esa acción sólo había provocado que  Mark luciera listo para lanzar un ataque, como si en cualquier momento le fuera a estampar su puño a la cara y su altura de un metro y ochenta no le diera miedo.  Mark lucía amenazante y furioso, nada que ver con el chico que hace tres años conocía.

 

—Yo soy quien va hacer las preguntas—le contestó  seco y punzante.

 

Yukhei lo miró con odio, antes de voltearse para dedicarle toda su atención a su novio y con un tono más tranquilo le dijo—Hyuck porque no vas a elegir la película mientras yo hablo con este amigo— le propuso, señalado la habitación, sin tener en cuenta que cada palabra de esa frase le estaba disparando balas en el pecho al tercero, detrás de su puerta.

 

—Pero quiero conocerlo… ¡Dijo mi nombre!— le pidió Donghyuck con una mirada suplicante que Yukhei no pudo ignorar, haciendo que su corazón se rompiera al escucharlo. La sonrisa de su novio flaqueaba cuando lo miraba, rogando porque quería quedarse, ¿cómo podía ser posible? era un desconocido, al menos para él.

 

—¿Donghyuck?—esta vez fue Mark, quien lo sorprendió y atrapó su atención— ¿Sabes quien soy?—preguntó con esperanza en sus ojos —¿Mi amor?—suplicó en un hilo de voz casi invisible para que sólo él escuchara.

 

—¡Eyy! — gritó alarmado mirando a ambos  — ¿Por qué dijo eso?— preguntó Donghyuck aún más confundido que antes, mirando a Yukhei para una explicación lógica mientras se escondía en su espalda, evitando la mirada impresionante del desconocido con facciones bonitas y voz suave.

 

Mark fue lo único que necesitó escuchar antes de perder la compostura, lucía como si estuviera sufriendo por dentro mientras tenían esta conversación.

 

—¿Donghyuck?—  volvió a hablar incrédulo por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.  

 

Por su parte, el menor no entendía nada pero quería ayudarle  —¿Estás llorando? — preguntó Donghyuck acercándose con miedo — ¡Por favor no lo hagas! no me gusta ver a las personas llorar —  Mark lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza, odio y desesperación, limpiándose sus propias lágrimas con manos rápidas, cumpliendo su petición.

 

Mark golpeó la puerta principal del departamento con su mano abierta, miró el piso como si le doliera mirar a Donghyuck ahora mismo, pasó sus manos por su rostro y deslizaba los dedos por su cabello, desesperado.

 

La primera reacción de Donghyuck fue entrelazar con fuerza una de sus manos con la de Yukhei, lucía confundido y cansado, sin comprender porque de pronto él también sentía unas horribles ganas de llorar de sólo ver el comportamiento del otro chico.

 

Yukhei volvió a insistir, evitando que se miraran haciendo una pared humana entre ellos, quitando con cuidado el vaso de vidrio de las manos de su novio y dejándolo en la primera superficie que encontró, con una voz suave le dijo—Hyuck… no voy a tardar sólo, espérame en la habitación, prometo que te voy a explicar después —le exigió esta vez haciéndole saber que era importante que se fuera y los dejará solos.

—Bien—dijo sencillamente para evitar discutir pero antes de irse, se giró hacia el chico de la puerta con ojos tristes— Mucho gusto— y con esas dos palabras se despidió de un Mark devastado que soltó a romper a llorar apenas escuchó el clic de la puerta.

 

—¡Explicame! ¡No te quedes callado imbécil!—gritó Mark con todas sus fuerzas tomándolo por la parte delantera de su camisa.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué actúa como si no me conociera?—

 

—¡Mierda! ¡Quieres guardar la puta calma!  — le pidió quitándoselo de encima, mirando la puerta cerrada de su habitación como si en algún momento fuera abrirse por los gritos.

 

—¿¡Por qué no me recuerda!?—le preguntó explotando hacia él —¡¿Están juntos?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! − exigió información pero lo único que obtuvó fueron suspiros ahogados, expresiones cansadas en el rostro, posturas incómodas y miradas confusas del más alto.

 

Yukhei comenzó a caminar al interior del departamento y con la mirada, le pidió al otro que lo siguiera —Fue un accidente… hace dos años… perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada, estuvo… muy grave — Mark  buscó apoyo en la pared más cercana para mirar hacia el cielo, suplicando paciencia y entendimiento — Conducía al trabajo, el auto quedó hecho polvo… sobrevivió por un milagro… tuvo que aprender desde cero, a caminar, comer, correr, ir al baño… como si volviera a nacer, su familia la pasó muy mal en el hospital, intentaron contactarte pero no contestabas el teléfono…  y después de un tiempo su mamá dejó de insistir — agregó.

 

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que… ?  — Mark ya no lo atacaba pero comenzó a llorar de frustración nuevamente, lloraba en silencio sólo había lágrimas cayendo gota a  gota por sus mejillas, odiándose a sí mismo con cada fibra de su cuerpo por haberse ido, que estaba seguro de que si no lo hubiera hecho nada de esto hubiera pasado —¿No recuerda, nada? ¿Nada? —

 

—No… lo siento — Mark notaba su sinceridad pero junto con sus explicaciones eran inútiles. —Aún continúa con las terapias, las citas al psicólogo lo estresan, hemos pensado en dejar de ir porque se pone muy mal   —

 

—¿Y nadie le dijo sobre mi? —

 

Su familia no sabía qué decirle.... desapareciste Mark, nadie podía localizarte — le explicó, haciéndole una seña para que tomara asiento en el sillón más cercano porque todavía faltaba más que contarle, pero Mark sonrió amargamente ante la idea de que ahora necesitaba permiso de un desconocido para pasar al departamento de Donghyuck y sentarse en la sala.

 

—¿Cuál… — espero un momento — ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades que recupere la memoria? — preguntó tomando asiento en un intento de tranquilizarse y pensar.

 

—Desde que inició la terapia sólo recordó su cumpleaños pero piensan que lo escuchó de alguna enfermera mientras estaba en el hospital… ha sido un camino largo — aquello último acompañando de un suspiro ocultaba algo que Mark no estaba seguro de querer averiguar en estos momentos — Reconoce a Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, Jisung y Chenle como sus amigos porque han venido a verle, a saludarle, pero ninguno de ellos te ha mencionado… pensamos que tal vez podrías haber muerto… ni siquiera tus padres sabían dónde estabas y buscamos a tu hermano y él nos dijo que lo último que supo de ti, fue que te habían robado tus documentos pero, eso fue hace más de un año y medio  

 

Mark lo miró pensativo, debatiendo si este era el momento para decir la verdad.

 

—Nos pidieron no contactar con nadie por protocolo, el equipo de periodistas con el que estaba era perseguido, no pude… no supe cómo contactarlos, cualquier medio o canal pudo haber sido letal para todos allí afuera — Yukhei asintió en compresión pero su cara decía otra cosa como si aquello  no era la respuesta que esperaba. —Hasta hace un mes compré un celular para avisarle a mi familia que estaba bien, intenté llamar a Donghyuck pero su celular... —

 

—Yo lo tengo… quiero decir… lo hemos guardado todo, su telefono, sus fotografías, su mochila, su laptop, todo está exactamente cómo  él lo dejó antes del accidente — respondió señalando una habitación contraria a donde se había metido Donghyuck hace unos momentos —Los médicos recomendaron que poco a poco le contáramos sobre su vida, su trabajo, sus pasatiempos, sus metas  —

 

—¿Cómo es que el primo de su mejor amigo, osea tu, estás aquí? — jugando un papel importante en su vida, pensó y aunque no estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que tenía para decirle, continuó  — sólo te habíamos visto pocas veces, me acuerdo que estabas con alguien, Donghyuck nunca mostró interés en ti más que como un amigo, Renjun o yo teníamos que repetir tu nombre porque no lo recordaba  —

 

Fue un golpe bajo. Yukhei cerró los ojos con pesadez, tal vez no tenía porque estar soportando esto. Y, por si fuera poco, la actitud poco prudente de Mark por saber la verdad entre ellos no servían de mucho.

 

—Nos viste juntos… muchas veces… sabías que él me amaba y ¿aún así lo intentaste? estoy impresionado — agregó.

 

—Si tu idea es hacerme enojar no está funcionando… porque para empezar él y yo comenzamos a salir antes del accidente y eso, te lo puede asegurar cualquiera de tus amigos, dos citas, una película y la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primo— Mark abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar para escuchar el final — fue lamentable, sí, nadie quería que pasara, también, le dije que no condujera esa noche, qué podía quedarse a dormir en mi casa, pero no me escuchó y se fue… me besó y se fue — La voz del más alto se había vuelto más baja, era como si aquella conversación le regresará a ese preciso momento.

 

—Escucha… yo te agradezco que hayas hecho todo eso por él y las terapias y el apoyo y todo lo demás… pero mañana voy a hablar con sus papás, ya no tienes que cuidarlo, ya estoy aquí y me voy a quedar con él —

 

—Estás actuando como un idiota — le dijo riéndose como si hubiera dicho un chiste y uno muy bueno por cierto — No hay manera de yo te permita que hagas eso…  — y para que le quedará más claro se puso de pie — El chico que conocías ya no está aquí Mark, Donghyuck no es Donghyuck exactamente, está aprendiendo muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo y es muy inteligente pero no volverá a recuperar su memoria, nunca más será la persona que fue antes, de quién te enamoraste… yo ya no espero que vuelva a ser el mismo y deberías hacerlo tú también — si estaba suplicando, Mark no tenía interés de ceder.

 

—Me parece que no fui claro, no es una opción, voy a decirle la verdad… merece saber quién fue y todo su pasado para recuperar su vida… ¡Lo estás manipulando! ¡No lo puedes tener en una burbuja donde todo es perfecto! —

 

—Ya sufrió mucho Mark… no porque hayas decidido jugar al novio que quiere recuperarlo a partir de ahora…  puedes hacer lo que quieras… él no está preparado para conocerte, así que ve poco a poco… acércate a él… sé su amigo…  yo puedo tolerar eso —

 

—Voy a decirle la verdad a mi manera… sobre quién soy yo al menos, puedes estar aquí para verlo o alejarte antes de que salgas lastimado. Si después de saber todo,  él decide quedarse contigo entonces aceptaré que lo perdí y te juro que desaparezco para no interferir en su relación, pero si él… —

 

Yukhei negó con la cabeza —¡No! ¿Estás loco?!  ¡No Mark! ¡No entiendes! ¡Él no es… él no está preparado! ¿Qué va a pasar si nos odia a los dos? Si no puede confiar en ninguno —

 

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿No estás seguro de lo que tienes con él? ya veo…  —

 

—¡Tú no lo escuchaste llorar por ti, idiota! ¡Él sufrió como no tienes puta idea! Tu tenías un lugar nuevo por visitar, él tenía que arreglárselas como pudo para salir adelante. ¡Puedo mostrarte! Los mensajes que te mandò y no contestabas, los emails, las fotografías, la ropa que te compró esperando que un día volvieras… por cierto que la regalé en caso de que quieras recuperarla… — y confiando en que el otro lo entendería, continuó —  hasta después que ocurrió todo… sonrió de nuevo y lo hizo todos los días… yo lo logré —

 

—Lo sé pero… —

 

—¡No!  ¡No lo sabes! ¡No te atrevas a decir que lo sabes! —

 

—¡Eso que me acabas de decir, díselo! — explotó bastante cansado por tener que luchar contra sus emociones, las emociones del otro y las de su novio, o ex novio, detrás de la puerta —  No quiero una segunda oportunidad, vine a decirle que lo amo, que lo necesito conmigo y que él me necesita, no me importa si nunca más puede recuperar la memoria, te juro que no me importa, el Donghyuck que sea que esté ahí, lo que queda de él o incluso si no queda nada, lo quiero. Y aunque estés muriendo de miedo, necesito que estés de acuerdo conmigo… —

 

—Estás siendo egoísta… —

 

—Él único egoísta aquí eres tu, ¿realmente quieres que sea así? como un muñeco que puedes mover y decirle lo que quieras… sin voluntad, sin reproches, sin rebeldía… —tomó una gran cantidad de aire para asegurarle — Entonces tienes razón… ese no es Donghyuck… pero si lo conocías antes, como dices hacerlo… sabes muy bien que tengo razón, él querría saber la verdad y aunque no estés de acuerdo, eso voy a darle — puntualizó.

 

Respiro profundo antes de mirarlo en desacuerdo. Mark también lo miró pero con una mirada oscura y segura, distinta a la mirada triste que hace un momento tenía en el rostro.

 

Tal vez estaba pensándolo. Tal vez estaba considerando ahora más opciones.

 

—Necesito tiempo… hablarlo con los médicos… no puedes perder la cabeza como lo hiciste hoy,  puedes venir a visitarlo pero sólo cuando esté yo aquí en la casa y no te recomiendo que intentes iniciar una guerra conmigo en estos momentos… mañana puedes venir a verlo, hazlo  después de las seis de la tarde — condicionó.

 

—Estaré aquí mañana — le aseguró aunque no estaba listo por irse — pero antes de irme, quiero despedirme de él —

 

—Creo que es mejor si lo ves mañana fue mucho por hoy  —

 

—Escucha Wong Yukhei, no espero que me entiendas… pero te puedo asegurar que no voy a moverme de esta casa, hasta que no lo vea de nuevo y le diga que me voy —

 

Irritado por su comportamiento y por tener que luchar con él cada cinco segundos, simplemente le dijo  — Supongo que sí ya una vez le dijiste que te vas ¿puedes hacerlo una segunda vez, no? —

 

Mark ignoró sus palabras para esperar a que el chico tocará la puerta de la habitación y después se asomó por la puerta para hablarle a Donghyuck, su voz sonó suave al principio pero luego no se escucho nada. Para Mark fue eterno el momento en el que el chico apareciera de nuevo por esa puerta.

 

Y se decepcionó, cuando fue Yukhei quien salió —Está dormido, ¿lo ves? — le informó abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Donghyuck como si supiera que el otro no pensaba que le estaba mintiendo. Mark caminó un par de pasos, lo suficientes para verlo con sus propios sus ojos.  Estaba acostado en una cama amplia en posición boca arriba, con las sabanas cubriendo hasta el estómago. Podía mirar su cara y el silencio del departamento le permitió escuchar sus lentas respiraciones. Tenía hojas blancas esparcidas en el espacio vacío de cama, señal de que había leído hasta el cansancio.

 

Mark no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo lo observó, o qué expresión tenía el otro chico a su lado en el rostro, incómodo o confundido, ambas le daban igual,  lo único que hizo en esos momentos fue guardar la imagen en su memoria de un Donghyuck dormido y sobre lo diferente que estaba su habitación, la cama era más grande, no tenía sábanas azul marino porque ahora eran grises con almohadas grandes de color verde. Las paredes eran blancas cuando antes eran moradas, el espejo del tamaño de una puerta cambió de lugar y ahora había una televisión, la ventana seguía en el mismo sitió como el resto de los muebles y al parecer era lo único.

 

—Te veré mañana  — dijo no muy convencido.

 

—Adiós — cortésmente Yukhei le abrió la puerta para que se fuera.

 

continuará...   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> muchas gracias por leer sólo tiene 5 partes esta historia, espero les guste mucho.


End file.
